This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to retaining a part relative to an engine casing structure.
Gas turbine engines typically include at least a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
One or more sections of the gas turbine engine can include a plurality of vane assemblies having vanes interspersed between rotor assemblies that carry the blades of successive stages of the section. Each vane of a vane assembly must be retained to an engine casing structure for proper functioning during gas turbine engine operation. Tabs, hooks and other features are typically incorporated into the design of the vanes to achieve this retention.